mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magics Of Friendship, Part 2
The Magics Of Friendship, Part 2 * Season #: 1 * Season Ep #: 2 * Overall Ep #: 2 * Previous: The Magics Of Friendship, Part 1 * Next: Who Wants The Tickets? Sunlight Glimmer and her new friends travel to the Castle of the Two Siblings to retrieve the Diamonds of Harmony in hopes to stop Darkess Dollops from taking over Alquastria. Trivia * Song: Laughter Song - first song featured in the series. * First time the main cast use the Diamonds of Harmony. Episode Prologue (Opening shot: fade in to a “Previously on My Little Pony” title card. Cut to a scene from Part One, Act One: Sunlight Glimmer consulting a book in her Hantergolt library while Flame shelves others.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (reading) " 'Diamonds of Harmony. See Dollop in the Moon'?" * [Flame] "But that’s just an old ponies’ tale." (Close-up of the page that shows Darkess Dollops’ silhouette framed by a crescent moon, with a star in each of the four corners.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s) " 'She will bring about nighttime eternal.' " (Cut to her.) " 'It’s imperative that the Prince is told right away!" (Flame belches up Prince Celestial's response to Sunlight’s warning letter.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "I knew he would want to take immediate action." (Overhead view of the pair’s chariot journey to Trottingville at the start of Act Two.) * [Flame] (reading) " 'My dear Sunlight: There is more to a young pony’s life than studying.' " (Close-up of them; Sunlight not enjoying this.) "Make some friends. " (In Trottingville, the first meeting with Inkie Pie, and the latter’s gasp, are followed by Sunlight trying to get some rest in her new digs above the library’s reading room while Flame comes up from the party going on down there.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "All the ponies in this town are CRAZY!" (She looks at the picture of Darkess and compares it against the darkened figure visible on the full moon, framed by four stars drifting toward it.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "I hope the Prince was right." (Inside the town square pavilion, Act Three; Melosa has just opened the balcony curtains for the expected arrival of Celestial, who is nowhere in sight.) * [Melosa] "He's gone!" (Cut to Sunlight and Flame. ground level.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (softly) "Oh, no." (Close up of Darkess Dollops in the horseflesh, then zoom out as the vapor of her mane and tail billow around her on the balcony and lightning flashes overhead. Her laughter echoes over the room.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s.) "Darkess Dollops!" (Fade to black.) OPENING THEME Act 1 (Opening shot: fade in to a close-up of Darkess as she laughs. Zoom out as at the end of the epilogue, then cut to Mayor Filly in the crowd.) * [Mayor Filly] "Seize her! Only she knows where the Prince is!" (On the end of this, three pegasus guards matching the appearance of ones who pulled Sunlight’s chariot—white coats, gold shoes, saddles, and Roman-style helmets—fly up and close in on Darkess.) * [Darkess Dollops] "Stand back, foals!" (Her eyes burn white, producing more lightning that hurls the trio backwards; more laughter, and she wraps her mane/tail around herself and vanishes. The blue-violet mist makes a beeline for the open front door, snaking through the panicked crowd and the dazed guards. Meanwhile, Apple Joe has kept his teeth locked on Rainbow Star’s tail ever since the end of Part One; the Technicolor flyer finally snaps it loose and charges after Darkess. Cut to outside as she gives chase.) * [Rainbow Star] "COME BACK HERE!!" (The fugitive is too fast and has too great a head start, and Rainbow can only hover and watch as she clears the edge of town.) * [Rainbow Star] "Nighttime...forever?" (Hoofbeats from ground level; she spots Sunlight galloping out, with Flame—still unmoving after he fainted—on her back.) * [Rainbow Star] "Where's she going?" (Wipe to a close-up of the little dragon asleep in a basket. He comes to with a start after a few seconds. Details of the floor indicate that he has been deposited in the library.) * [Flame] (half-dazed) "We gotta stop Darkess!" (Out he goes again; a blanket is draped over him and Sunlight eases close to look him over.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (softly) "You’ve been up all night, Flame." (turning away) "You are a baby dragon, after all." (The lights go out and he snores quietly—right through a commotion that shakes the entire room for a moment. Its source is the fully lit reading room, where books are scattered all over the floor and being flung into view. A ladder stands propped against the wall for use in reaching the topmost shelves, and a large table stands in the center of the room.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s.) "Diamonds, Diamonds, Diamonds..." (Head-on view; she voices a loud, frustrated groan while levitating book after book and letting them fall. This shot fully frames a large sun painted on the ceiling, whose edges were only glimpsed during Part One.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "How can I stop Darkess Dollops without the Diamonds of Harmony?!" (Rainbow flies into her face, good and angry.) * [Rainbow Star] "And just what are the Diamonds of Harmony?" (slowly backing her up) "And how did you know about Darkess Dollops, huh? Are you a spy?" (She gets yanked back, hard.) "Whoa!" (Apple Joe is now on the scene and has again put his teeth to use in reining in Rainbow, but quickly lets go and gets a dirty look for his trouble.) * [Apple Joe] "Simmer down, lil' lady." (Inkie, Melosa, and Buttercup come in.) "She ain't no spy." (All five move closer.) "But she sure knows what’s goin’ on—don’t you, Sunlight?" (The new pony in town turns this over for a second, then drops her gaze.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "I read all about the prediction of Darkess Dollops. Some mysterious objects called the Diamonds of Harmony are the only things that can stop her." (looking out a window at the moon) "But I don’t know what they are, where to find them. I don’t even know what they do!" * [Inkie Pie] (from o.s.) "The Diamonds of Harmony." (Quick pan to him, inspecting a book on a shelf at the other side of the room, whose title he was just reading off.) * [Inkie Pie] "A Reference Guide." (In nothing flat, she gets plowed aside by Sunlight.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "How did you find that?!" * [Inkie Pie] (hopping across room, singsong) "It was under 'D'!" (Sunlight shoots him a funny look.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Oh." (She floats the book to the middle of the room and flips pages. The binding of this one is red, with gold bands on the spine and a matching unicorn head on the cover, surrounded by six diamonds.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (reading) " 'There are six Diamonds of Harmony, but only five are known.' " (Slow pan across the others; she continues o.s.) " 'Kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty.' " (Overhead view of all six. As she continues, the camera slowly backs up through the library window, where Darkess' vapor form pauses as if listening in. The center table can now be seen to have a wooden horse-head bust standing on a pedestal.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] " 'The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said the last known location of the five Diamonds was in the ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Siblings.' " (It quickly zips away as she finishes; back to inside the reading room, the camera set just behind the six.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] " 'It is locared in what is now...' " (Shudder.) * [All] (fearfully) "...the Overgrow Jungle?!?" (On these last three words, the camera backs up a bit and the scenery around them dissolves to a road leading into a very large, very overgrown, and very foreboding wilderness. They regard it with silent trepidation for a long moment before Inkie speaks up, cheerful as ever.) * [Inkie Pie] "Yeah! Let's go!" (He trots ahead.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Not so fast!" (Stop.) "Look. I appreciate the offer. But I’d really rather do this on my own." * [Apple Joe] "No can do, lil' lady. We sure ain’t lettin’ any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone." (Sunlight flinches a bit on 'friend'; Apple Joe, Buttercup, Melosa, and Rainbow Star trot ahead.) "We’re stickin’ to you like caramel on a candy apple." * [Buttercup, Melosa, Rainbow Star] "Yeah!" * [Inkie Pie] "Especially if there’s candy apples in there!" (Another funny look from Sunlight; she heads in.) "What? Those things are good!" (The young crusader finds herself alone, all right—with the other five already on their way into the forest. She sighs resignedly and starts in after them, the camera tilting up to the stars.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s.) "So..." (Tilt down.) "...none of you have been in here before?" (Stop on the six, making their way along with Sunlight now walking point.) * [Melosa] (shuddering) "Heavens, no!" (Slow pan through the untamed wild; she continues o.s.) "Just look at it. It’s dreadful!" (Cut to Apple Joe.) * [Apple Joe] "And it ain't natural." (Tilt down past the edge of the cliff on which they are walking. Darkess' mist swirls into view and permeates the exposed rock face.) * [Apple Joe] (from o.s.) "Folks say it don’t work the same as Alquastria." * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s.) "What's that supposed to mean?" * [Rainbow Star] (ominously, emerging from shadow) "Nopony knows. You know why?" * [Apple Joe] "Rainbow, quit it!" * [Rainbow Star] " ’Cause everypony who’s ever come in has never…come…''out''!" (By this point, she has advanced so far as to be face to face with Buttercup, Inkie, and Melosa, and she leaps up menacingly on the last word. The real scare, however, comes when the edge of the cliff crumbles away and takes all four non-winged ponies screaming with it. Buttercup and Rainbow Star get airborne just in time.) * [Rainbow Star] "Buttercup! Quick!" (She dives in.) * [Buttercup] (following) "Oh no, oh no!" (As the others keep going down with the rockslide, Rainbow hoists Inkie Pie clear and Buttercup snaps his teeth onto Melosa’s tail to put on the brakes. Apple Joe stops himself by biting down on an exposed root, leaving Sunlight alone to skid toward the edge of a very long drop. She winds up with her hind legs dangling over the precipice; Apple Joe sizes up the situation, then lets go of his root to slide along.) * [Apple Joe] "Hold on! I'm comin'!" (Reaching the edge, he grabs Sunlight's forelegs in his.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Apple Joe! What do I do?" (Long, tense pause as Apple Joe squeezes one eye shut from the strain on his muscles; he aims his open one skyward for a moment before turning both of them toward the hanging unicorn.) * [Apple Joe] "Let go." * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Are you crazy?!" * [Apple Joe] "No, I ain’t. I promise you’ll be safe." * [Sunlight Glimmer] "That's not true!" * [Apple Joe] "Now listen here. What I’m sayin’ to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you’ll be safe." (Sunlight’s popping eyes betray the fight between her panicked brain and the instinct telling her to trust the pony who is holding her at the edge of oblivion. Instinct finally wins this round, and she releases her grip and plunges screaming over the side—only to stop dead in midair with no warning. A longer shot of the hopelessly bewildered Sunlight reveals that Buttercup and Rainbow have caught her.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Phew." (A sudden weight shift causes her to nearly slip out of their grasp with a yell, before they compensate for it and lower her steadily to terra firma.) * [Buttercup] "Sorry, guys. I'm not used to holding anything more than a kitten or two." (On the end of this, Sunlight and the camera both focus on the cliff, where Apple Joe is leaping down from one protruding ledge to another, so nimbly that he might be part mountain goat. Unnoticed by all, Darkess whisks away from the scene and pours herself into the silhouette of a hulking creature some distance away; it spreads bat wings and lashes out with a scorpion tail as a lion-like head roars. Snap to black.) (Fade in to all but Rainbow walking through the forest.) * [Rainbow Star] (from o.s., excitedly) "And once Inkie and Melosa were safe..." (flying to catch up) "...whooosh! Me and Buttercup looped the loop around, and wham! Caught you right in the nick of time." (She demonstrates the move while describing it and lands next to Sunlight on 'wham!'.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (irritated) "Yes, Rainbow, I was there." (smiling a bit) "And I’m very grateful. But we gotta—" (She stops with a gasp when the beast silhouette drops into view in front of the group; cut to a fully illuminated shot of it. Lion body, bat wings and ears, scorpion tail.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s.) "A manticore!" (Roar; back to them.) "We've gotta get past him!" (On the end of this, zoom in on the hovering, worried Buttercup. The creature leaps at Melosa for a swipe of its paw, but she ducks and counters with a buck to the face that knocks it back.) * [Melosa] "Take that, you ruffian!" (Its response is a full-volume roar directly into her face, leaving her mane a frizzed-out shambles due to the moisture in its breath.) * [Melosa] "My hair!" (A low growl touches off a little cry from her and sends her into a retreat past Buttercup, who stands watching. The manticore gives chase but stops suddenly due to Apple Joe having jumped onto its head.) * [Apple Joe] "Yee-haa!" (It starts trying to buck him off.) "Get along, little doggie!" (One last good heave sends the earth pony flying.) * [Apple Joe] "Whooooaaa!" (tumbling past hovering Rainbow) "All yours, partner." * [Rainbow Star] (saluting) "I’m on it!" (She zooms past Buttercup.) (In seconds, she has enveloped the foe in a striped twister similar to the Rainblow-Dry maneuver she used to dry Sunlight off in Part One. A lash of the scorpion tale knocks her out of it and sends her toward the trees with a yell.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Rainbow!" (Slide to a stop, face first; now Sunlight braces herself with a snort, the manticore sets up for round four, and five ponies start into a charge. Rarity’s mane has sorted itself out. From the sidelines, Buttercup throws himself in their path.) * [Buttercup] "WAAAIIIT!!" (As both sides stand down for the moment, he looks behind himself, then ahead, and walks toward the beast. It raises one meaty paw, ready to disembowel him on the spot; cut to the cringing other five.) * [Buttercup] (from o.s., tenderly) "Shhh, it’s alright." (They peek nervously forward and catch sight of Buttercup sniffing at the paw not lifted for a strike. The manticore uncertainly un-clenches it to reveal a large thorn stuck in the pad.) * [Buttercup] "Oh, you poor, poor little baby." * [Rainbow Star] "Little?!" * [Buttercup] "Now this might hurt for just a second." (He eases his head toward the thorn; a sudden pluck, and the huge mouth lets go with a Force Ten roar at point-blank range.) * [Others] (Sunlight, Apple Joe in view, others o.s.) "BUTTERCUP!!" (The green pegasus not only fails to get torn limb from limb, but is being cradled and licked by the suddenly pacified monster.) * [Buttercup] (giggling) "You’re just a little cuddly baby kitty, aren’t you? Yes, you are. Yes, you are." (During this line, the other five shift from befuddled gapes to warm smiles, and move past the manticore without any trouble. Sunlight hangs back for a moment so Buttercup can catch up, his mane drenched and glasses are out of place by its show of affection. Inkie hops along on all four legs as if they were pogo sticks.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "How did you know about the thorn?" * [Buttercup] (walking past and o.s.) "I didn’t. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." (The unicorn ponders this for a second, smiles to herself, and follows. Quick pan to the discarded thorn, which begins to spin in place and turns into Darkess's cloud. This zooms on down the path.) (Wipe to the six ponies moving through yet another area of the forest. Buttercup’s mane is back to normal and his glasses are in place. The squishing steps indicate that they have entered a boggy or swampy area.) * [Melosa] (shuddering) "My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." (Within moments, the trees have thickened to the point that no light gets through them, leaving the screen completely blacked out. Snap to a dim view of the group.) * [Melosa] "Well, I didn’t mean that literally." (Ground level; Darkess snakes past the ponies.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s.) "That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces, and we wouldn’t even know it!" (The wisp wraps itself into a twisted old tree as a scramble of pony mutterings and complaints is heard from farther back for some seconds.) * [Apple Joe] (from o.s.) "Oh, wait." (Cut to him.) "I think I stepped in somethin’." (Buttercup groans in disgust, but Apple Joe pays no mind and moves on, a bit exasperated.) * [Apple Joe] "It’s just mud." (And a gruesome face on the tree trunk before him, with a gaping, toothy maw formed from an opening in the bark and two glaring knothole eyes. Apple Joe bolts with a yell while others stare wide-eyed at the leering, snarling visages that have suddenly appeared on all the trees around them. Screams rip the air as the view snaps to black.) Act 2 (Opening shot: fade in to an overhead view of five terrified ponies—all but Inkie. They scream for their lives, the camera cutting to ground level, but a peal of laughter from the o.s. blue pony stops them cold.) * [Others] "Huh?" (Before them, Inkie is giggling at one of the horrid faces and making a few goofy ones of his own in response.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Cobalt, what are you doing?! Run!" ~ (Song) ~ * [Inkie Pie](laughing) "Oh, guys, don’t you see?" (Zoom in on him as the light level increases somewhat and he marks time with his hooves to sing.) [Inkie Pie] When I was a little foal and the sun was going down *[Sunlight Glimmer] "Tell me he's not..." [Inkie Pie] (poking head into view from above) The darkess and the shadows, they would always make me frown *[Melosa] "He is." [Inkie Pie] (hopping around them) I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw But Granda Pie said tht wasn't the way to deal with fears at all *[Rainbow Star] "Then what is?" [Inkie Pie] He said, 'Inkie, you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears (hopping to a tree) You'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh to make them disappear. Ha ha ha! (And with that, the face vanishes to leave an otherwise-normal twisted old tree before him. The others gasp in surprise and begin to laugh at the menacing apparitions, which also wink out; Sunlight gets a little push from Inkie to help her find the spirit.) [Inkie Pie] So giggle at the ghostly, guffaw at the ghastly Crack up at the creepy, whoop it up with the weepy Chortle at the kooky, snortle at the spooky (rapid fire) And tell that big dumb weird face to take a hike and leave you alone And if they think they can scare you then they got another thing coming And the very idea of such a thing just makes you all... (One more bout of laughter. The remaining faces disappear as he holds out the last note.) Laugh ~ (Song ends) ~ (He flops onto her back next to Sunlight for a good long one, the camera zooming out to frame the others doing likewise. Normal visibility has been fully restored. Dissolve to a patch of bushes; he hops cheerfully out and leads a crew of giggling equines to the bank of a raging river. Here they come to a very surprised stop, each pony skidding into the rump of the one in front of them. The other five poke their heads out from behind Inkie for a good look at the broad torrent.) * [Inkie Pie] "How are we gonna cross this?" (Distant moaning and wailing.) "Huh?" (Taking cover in a clump of bushes, they see a long, gray, scaly tail thrashing about. Pan several dozen yards along the river, passing coil after coil of snakelike body, until the head comes into view—this thing is an immense serpent with skinny arms and long, dark blond hair/mustache/eyebrows, and a tuft of purple beard. The right half of the mustache has been raggedly cut or ripped off. This is Frankie Steel, who speaks in an effeminate male voice.) * [Frankie Steel] "What a world! What a world!" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" * [Frankie Steel] "Well, I don’t know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off!" (He leans in to show them the damage on the end of this line, the camera zooming in to accentuate it for good measure.) * [Frankie Steel] "And now, I look simply horrid!" (He flops full length into the river, soaking all the ponies, and launches into a fresh hissy fit. Assorted groans.) * [Rainbow Star] "Oh, gimme a break!" * [Apple Joe] "That's what all the fuss is about?" (Melosa shoulders her way past them.) * [Melosa] "Why, of course it is! How can you be so insensitive?" (baby talk) "Oh, just look at him." (As she continues in her normal tone, cut to the dumbstruck others—now dry again—then back to her stroking Steven’s snout. She too has dried out by this point.) * [Melosa] "Such lovely luminescent scales." * [Frankie Steel] (sniffling) "I know!" (Tilt up to the hair.) * [Melosa] (from o.s.) "And your expertly coiffed mane." (He stands up.) * [Frankie Steel] (patting it down) "Oh, I know, I know!" (Back to Melosa.) * [Melosa] "Your fabulous manicure." * [Frankie Steel] (gasping) "It’s so true!" * [Melosa] "All ruined without your beautiful mustache." * [Frankie Steel] (sobbing) "It’s true, I’m hideous!" (Cut to Melosa and zoom in on her narrowed eyes.) * [Melosa] (resolutely) "I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" (In a longer shot, she whips her head forward, clamping her teeth around one of the creature’s scales so she can yank it loose.) * [Frankie Steel] "Ow! What did you do that for?" (She lifts the scale’s razor-sharp point toward the sky. Cut to Sunlight, Apple Joe, and Inkie.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Melosa, what are you---?" (All six eyes pop at the sound of a slash, and Steven goes over in a dead faint. The next shot shows the target of Melosa's strike—her own tail, of which only a ragged nub remains. Zoom out as she tosses the scale aside and uses her horn to levitate the cut swath; the curly purple hair attaches itself to the ruined half of the blond mustache. He comes to and straightens up with a jubilant laugh.) * [Frankie Steel] "My mustache! My mustache! How wonderful!" * [Melosa] "You look smashing." * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Oh, Melosa, your beautiful tail." * [Melosa] (turning to face the others) "Oh...it's fine, my dear. Short tail are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." (Sunlight smiles gently, having grasped the sacrifice Melosa made to keep this mission going.) * [Rainbow Star] (softly, to Sunlight) "So would the mustache." (Sunlight looks ahead and gasps happily; the river has completely calmed down now that Frankie has been pacified.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (wading into it) "We can cross now! Let's go!" (The water is barely up to her knees and hocks, but she yells and is nearly thrown off when a coil of his body suddenly rises beneath her. A longer shot reveals that he is using himself as a line of stepping stones.) * [Frankie Steel] (as all cross) "Allow me!" (Dissolve to the group on dry land, Sunlight again leading the advance. She looks ahead.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "There it is!" (Cut to “it”—a tumbled ruin of a castle that stands in a small clearing just ahead—and zoom out. It is situated on the far side of a mist-choked abyss, with the posts of a collapsed bridge still embedded in the ground on both sides. This is the Castle of the Royal Pony Siblings, referred to by Sunlight during her research in Act One.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s.) "The ruin that holds the Diamonds of Harmony. We made it!" (Back to the group; she is first to put her hooves in high gear.) * [Apple Joe] (as others follow) "Sunlight! Wait for us!" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "We're almost there!" (Not watching the road, she loses her balance and slides halfway over the edge with a yelp, scrabbling at the broken bridge that hangs from these posts. Rainbow drags her back by the tail.) * [Rainbow Star] "What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" (All eye the broad gap; Inkie gasps.) * [Inkie Pie] "Now what?" * [Rainbow Star] "Duh!" (She gives her wings a twitch to drive the point and lifts off.) * [Inkie Pie] "Oh, yeah!" (The purple pegasus gets clear of the ground and dives into the mist, only to emerge a moment later with the snapped bridge ropes in her teeth. As she hauls them up onto the far end and gets one of them tied down, an echoing female voice causes her to stop short.) * [Voice] "Rainbow…" (She drops the other rope with a gasp; Darkess' cloud drifts up from below.) * [Rainbow Star] "Who’s there?" * [Voice] "Rainbow…" (The mist starts to thicken around her.) * [Rainbow Star] (punching at air) "I ain’t scared of you! Show yourself!" * [Voice] "We’ve been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Alquastria." * [Rainbow Star] "Who?" * [Voice] "Why, you, of course." * [Rainbow Star] (eagerly) "Really?" (catching herself) "I mean…oh, yeah! Me! Hey, uh, you wouldn’t mind telling the Thunderbolts that, would you? ’Cause I’ve been trying to get into that group for, like, ever!" * [Voice] "No, Rainbow Star. We want you to join us." (The silhouettes of three pegasi appear within the murk, galloping toward her with uncanny speed. They skid to a stop, resolving into two purple-maned stallions and a blue-maned mare, all wearing full-body jumpsuits and yellow goggles similar to those used by the Thunderbolts. However, the bodies are purple and the heads/hooves black, with yellow lightning bolts marking the boundaries. Each outfit displays an emblem consisting of a winged pony skull where a cutie mark would normally appear. The mare speaks in the voice just heard, but without the echo. Her coat and wings are light gray, while those of the stallions are a darker shade.) * [Mare] "The Monsterbolts!" (Cut between her and the puzzled Rainbow as she continues.) "We are the greatest aerial team in the Overgrow Jungle, and soon we will be the greatest in all of Alquastria." (leaning in close) "But first...we need a captain." (The young daredevil’s eyes go wide, a big smile creasing her face, as the speaker flies slow circles around her.) * [Mare] "The most magnificent…" * [Rainbow Star] "Yep." * [Mare] "…swiftest…" * [Rainbow Star] "Yes." * [Mare] "…bravest flyer in all the land." (Close-up of Rainbow.) * [Rainbow Star] "Yes." (laughing) "It’s all true." * [Mare] (from o.s.) "We need…" (leaning to whisper in her ear) "…you." * [Rainbow Star] (leaping up) "Woo-hoo! Sign me up!" (moving to get the loose rope) "Just let me tie this bridge real quick, and then we have a deal." (The Monsterbolt mare zips across to stop her, with a far more menacing tone.) * [Mare] "NO! It's them or us!" (Rainbow recoils slightly.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s.) "Rainbow!" (Cut to the other five on their end.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "What's taking so long?" (softly) "Oh, no." (Her perspective of the four at the end; she raises her voice.) "RAINBOW!" (The mare’s eyes blaze yellow behind her goggles, causing the visibility to drop to zero in a lot less than ten seconds flat.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (muffled) "Don't listen to them!" (The little gray cells under the striped mane work overtime as the camera cuts to a close-up of Rainbow and zooms in slowly.) * [Mare] (from o.s.) "Well?" (Long pause.) * [Rainbow Star] "You." (The mare smiles broadly; Rainbow leans toward her.) "Thank you...for the offer, I mean." (And with that, she whips back to the bridge and ties off the other rope, leaving three very surprised Monsterbolts to gape after her.) * [Rainbow Star] "But I'm afraid I have to say no." (One last malevolent glare, and the pegasi disappear in three puffs of blue-violet smoke that come together and slink away. At the other end, Rainbow flies across the repaired bridge as the fog dissipates to the sound of the others’ cheering; all six head across, with her flying to lead the way.) * [Rainbow Star] (to Sunlight) "See? I'd never leave my friends hanging." (After this fifth demonstration, the unicorn has a lot less trouble understanding the point. The group approaches the front entrance of the ruined castle; dissolve to an overhead view of them in the main hall just inside. Before them is an apparatus consisting of six round stone tablets mounted at the ends of radial shafts, with a larger orb at the center; the entire rig is heavily overgrown with moss and vines The three tablets facing the camera each have a gem-shaped carving that stands out in relief on the surface. Overall, this setup bears a resemblance to the framework that held the Diamonds of Harmony, as seen in the Part One prologue.) * [Apple Joe] "Whoa...come on, Sunlight." (Close-up, panning across the group.) "Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?" (Cut to a slow pan across the device, seen from the ponies’ side. The tablets here also have gem reliefs.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s.) "The Diamonds of Harmony. We've found them!" (Buttercup and Rainbow fly up and take one tablet each, lowering them to the floor.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Careful…careful…" * [Inkie Pie] "One, two, three, four…there’s only five." (Buttercup brings down the last one.) * [Rainbow Star] "Where’s the sixth? " * [Sunlight Glimmer] (kneeling, then sitting on her belly) "The book said, 'When the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Diamond to be revealed.' " * [Apple Joe] "What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "I’m not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back." (Zoom in as they do so.) "I don’t know what will happen." (She squeezes her eyes shut and brings her horn’s powers to bear.) * [Apple Joe] (leading the others away) "Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." (Darkess slips into the chamber, unseen by all, and gradually envelops the five stone rounds before her. As the young mage steps up her efforts, the mist forms a whirlwind that lifts the tablets off the floor. When she opens her eyes, she cuts her powers off with a cry upon seeing the cyclone; cut to the others, who have left the castle and retreated to the bridge.) * [Others] "SUNLIGHT!!" (Inside, the tornado grows in size and power, reaching nearly to what remains of the ceiling.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "The Diamonds!" (She dives into the storm, which shrinks away to nothing and takes her with it just as the others return to the scene. Confused, fearful reactions all around. Zoom out slowly and snap to black.) Act 3 (Opening shot: fade in to a close-up of Apple Joe, standing past as the others race to and fro around him.) * [Apple Joe] "Sunlight! Where are you?" * [Melosa] (from o.s.) "Look!" (Quick pan to her, gazing intently out a window at a tower in another part of the castle. White light pours from all the windows.) * [Apple Joe] "Come on!" (Twelve hooves and four wings redline it out the door. In another part of the castle, a ball of brilliant light appears on the floor and explodes in a blast of smoke; when it clears, Sunlight is seen huddled and coughing in the middle of this chamber. This is the location Melosa spotted from the window. When Sunlight gets her head and lungs clear, she looks up and utters one wide-eyed gasp; across the room, Darkess' armored form stands on a crumbling dais, chuckling nastily as the five Diamond tablets float in the grip of her mane and tail. Her hooves, obscured by the balcony railing in all earlier shots, can now be seen to be protected by blue shoes that reach up to cover most of the front lower portion of each leg.) (Lightning cracks out, another gasp, and Sunlight lowers her head and paws the ground to work up steam for a charge. Darkess has now set the Diamonds down.) * [Darkess Dollops] "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" (Apparently not; Sunlight barrels straight toward the dais, her horn firing up as she goes. Darkess starts into her own charge, but an instant before the two can collide, Sunlight disappears with a flash. Darkess skids to a stop and takes a puzzled look around, only to see Sunlight re-materialize on the dais. Evidently she has the ability to teleport, but her woozy moan indicates that it takes a lot out of her. She quickly comes to and dips her head toward the Diamonds.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Just one spark." (Horn blazes.) "Come on, come on..." (The five diamonds begin to glow as well, surprising Darkess no end; she becomes a tornado and whips herself onto the dais as well. The magic kicks back hard on Sunlight, throwing her across the floor.) * [Darkess Dollops] "No! No!" (Sunlight knowing she has the upper hand—and then the Diamonds’ lights go out. She gasps in pure shock.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "But...where's the sixth Diamond?" (Cut to Darkess, now laughing full throttle, on the end of this. One mighty rear and stomp of the metal-shod forelegs causes the stones to shatter into gravel as Sunlight stares helplessly.) * [Darkess Dollops] "You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your Prince—or your sun! The night will last forever!" (Her mane and tail become a swirling mass above her head as she laughs again. The look of utter defeat in Sunlight’s eyes changes to bewilderment when she hears the muffled voices of her five friends coming from the general direction of a stairway that leads up into this room. Their shadows appear on the walls in due time; zoom in on the stunned pupils and orange irises, which narrow almost to points and then widen to block out nearly all the whites. She voices a deep gasp, and a tiny flicker of light plays across the center of each gigantic black pupil—something has just hit her right where it counts.) (Now, with all her old confidence restored, she turns to address Darkess over her shoulder.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "You think you can destroy the Diamonds of Harmony just like that? Well, you’re wrong—because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!" (On the last word, zoom out to frame the other five ranged around her. The stone shards at Darkess' hooves begin to glow and float free of the ground.) * [Darkess Dollops] "What?" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Apple Joe..." (Quick pan to a flashback: the pair at the cliff.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (voice over) "...who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of honesty!" (Flash to Apple Joe in the chamber; several bits start to circle around him. Pan to Sunlight.) * [Sunlight Glimer] "Buttercup…" (Quick pan to a flashback: the manticore licks Buttercup after having the thorn pulled out.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (voice over) "…who tamed the manticore with his compassion, represents the spirit of kindness!" (Flash to Buttercup; shards start to orbit him as well.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s.) "Inkie Pie…" (Pan across her.) "…who banished fear…" (Quick pan to flashback: Inkie making fun of the twisted tree faces.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (voice over) "…by laughing in the face of danger, represents the spirit of laughter!" (Flash to Inkie, grinning hugely as pieces gravitate to him, then tilt quickly up to Sunlight and into a flashback: Melosa giving her tail to Frankie.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (voice over) Melosa, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of generosity! (Flash to her, eyeing the fragments that now circle her. Sunlight crosses the screen, the view changing behind her to a flashback at the chasm: Rainbow declining the Monsterbolts’ offer and securing the bridge.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "And Rainbow Star, who could not abandon her friends…" (now o.s.; voice over) "…for her own heart’s desire, represents the spirit of loyalty!" (Flash to Rainbow, who has the last pieces spinning around her now, and zoom out to frame all six on the start of the next line.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!" * [Darkess Dollops] "You still don’t have the sixth Diamond! The spark didn’t work!" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "But it did. A different kind of spark." (turning to the others; cut to them and pan as she continues) "I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you—" (now o.s.) "—to see you. How much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me…" (Back to her.) "…when I realized that you all…" (turning to face Darkess) "…''are my friends''!" (Shafts of intense white light pierce the gloom from above, coming from a sixth stone tablet that has materialized overhead. It bears its own gem relief and descends to stop above Sunlight’s head; Darkess is the only one to shield her eyes. Back to it, tilting down to Sunlight.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "You see, Darkess Dollops, when those Diamonds are ignited by the…the spark that resides in the heart of us all…." (Cut to the suddenly scared Darkess; she continues o.s.) "…it creates the sixth Diamond." (Back to the group.) "The Diamond of magic!" (The light from the floating Diamond flares out to encompass all six, and the stone bits around all but Sunlight form into gold necklaces, each set with a jewel in the shape of its wearer’s cutie mark: orange butterfly, green balloon, red lozenge, red apple with green stem/leaf, purple lightning bolt. As for the red unicorn, the unbroken Diamond becomes a gold tiara on her head, studded with small blue jewels and topped by a large one shaped and colored like the six-pointed yellow star in her own mark. Two rainbow-striped shafts of light, one red/orange/yellow and the other green/blue/violet, emerge from the group as a double helix and shoot toward the ceiling before joining into a single broad ribbon that swoops down on Darkess.) * [Darkess Dollops] "NOOOOOOOO!!!" (The lights spiral around her.) "NOOOOO!!!!" (It concentrates into an impossibly small twister as she screams again. Sunlight’s five companions float serenely in the white light, “standing” on their hind legs with their cutie-mark jewels glowing. She opens her eyes to reveal that they have also begun to glow white. One last flare from these fills the screen, then fades away to give a long overhead shot of the six lying sprawled on the floor. They start to come around gradually.) * [Rainbow Star] (groaning) "My head!" (Cut to Apple Joe.) * [Apple Joe] "Everypony okay?" * [Melosa] (from o.s.) "Oh, thank goodness!" (She and Buttercup are up; her tail has grown back.) * [Buttercup] "Why, Melosa, it’s so lovely." * [Melosa] (waving tail) "I know! I’ll never part with it again!" * [Buttercup] "No, your necklace." (Close-up of it; he continues o.s.) "It looks just like your cutie mark." * [Melosa] "Uh?...ooh…" (She notices.) "So does yours!" (Buttercup gasps happily at it, and the others begin to take notice of their new adornments.) * [Inkie Pie] (hopping over to Apple Joe) "Look at mine, look at mine!" * [Rainbow Star] "Aw, yeah!" (Pan to a close-up of Sunlight, who looks up at the tiara perched behind her horn.) * [Apple Joe] (from o.s.) "Gee, Sunlight." (Cut to the others.) "I thought you were just spoutin’ a lot of hooey." (Zoom out to frame Sunlight also.) "But I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship." (A new light washes across the left side of the screen, as a gentle voice speaks up—the same voice that narrated the Darkess legend in the prologue of Part One.) * [Narrator] "Indeed you do." (The sun begins to rise over the hills beyond the cracked window; from it, a blaze of light separates and floats slowly through the glass. It settles to the floor in front of the group and disappears with one last flare. In its place stands a tall, yellow winged unicorn stallion whose slightly long, sparkly mane and tail are striped in pastel shades of red, green, and blues; they wave gently as if a breeze were blowing past. He wears a gold crown, necklace, and shoes; the necklace is set with a large, violet, lozenge (diamond)-shaped gem. All but Sunlight kneel silently before her; the last stays upright with a happy gasp.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Prince Celestial!" (She dashes over to the window, where the two nuzzle each other affectionately. This shot is close enough to show that Celestial’s eyes are a deep shade of red, and that his crown is set with a stone to match the one in his necklace. He stands roughly twice as tall as a typical pony, and her overall body proportions are closer to those of a typical horse than to the other ponies. His mane has shifted to cover one eye, an appearance that will be maintained in future episodes except for occasional head-on views.) * [Prince Celestial] "Sunlight Glimmer, my faithful student. I knew you could do it." * [Sunlight Glimmer] "But…you told me it was all an old pony tale." * [Prince Celestial] "I told you that you needed to make some friends—nothing more." (Cut to a slow pan across the other five as they stand up again.) * [Prince Celestial] (from o.s.) "I saw the signs of Darkess Dollops' return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her." (To Sunlight, who starts to understand it all.) "But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart." (He shares a look with the other five.) "Now if only another will as well." (All look worriedly across the room; cut to the far end, strewn with the smoking remains of Darkess' blue armor. A short pan reveals a winged unicorn mare lying insensate amid the debris. This one is considerably smaller than Celestial, with a blue coat and a lighter blue mane/tail, and has the same crescent-moon cutie mark as Darkess. Behind her horn is a small tiara, the same shade of dark purple as the mark’s background splotch. Blue shoes cover her hooves, and her eyelids are shadowed in the same color as her mane.) * [Prince Celestial] (from o.s.) Princess Lunette." (This one wakes up with a gasp, revealing eyes the same shade of blue-green as Darkess, but without the catlike pupil shape. She lifts her head as Celestial crosses to him. Celestial’s cutie mark can now be seen—an eight-pointed sun—when he sits on his belly to face Princess Lunette during the following line.) * [Prince Celestial] "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this." (Lunette cringes slightly.) "Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister." * [Sunlight Glimmer, Rainbow Star] "Sister?" (At the very least, Sunlight has made the connection—Celestial and Lunette were the two siblings in the legend, before the younger went bad. Lunette’s cringe partially reveals a purple necklace, the same shade as her tiara and cutie mark background, in place of the armored chest piece she had worn.) * [Prince Celestial] (standing) "Will you accept my friendship?" (Lunette turns her face away as the suspense starts to get the better of Sunlight and company; they lean in expectantly, Inkie going a little too far.) * [Inkie Pie] (toppling to floor) "Whoa!" (Lunette makes her move, standing upright and nuzzling against Celestial’s chest as tears run from both siblings’ eyes. She is slightly more than half as tall as Celestial, and her scared, quavering voice sounds closer to those of the six ponies who have just undone her Darkess transformation. A white crescent moon can now be seen on the necklace. Her proportions resemble those of a scaled-down horse.) * [Princess Lunette] "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big brother." * [Prince Celestial] "I've missed you too." (A nose is heard being blown o.s.; quick pan to the source---Inkie, who has produced a handkerchief and is gasping sadly into it before he perks up to his usual happy demeanor.) * [Inkie Pie] "Hey! You know what this calls for?" (Quick pan to a stretch of Trottingville meadowland, fully decked out for a shindig. He pops up in the foreground, no longer wearing his necklace.) * [Inkie Pie] "A party!" (Confetti and streamers rain down as he and many other cheering locals race through the meadow. A team of pegasus guards pulls a chariot bearing Celestial and Lunette—on the ground, rather than in the air. The wheels have a sunburst design worked into the spokes and a crescent moon on the axle hub.) (Flame bulls his way through the crowd to give Sunlight the biggest hug he can manage, given his size, and all make obeisance to the sisters once they leave the chariot. The six core members have removed their jewelry. Celestial smiles gently, while Lunette seems a bit uneasy before the crowd and two pegasus fillies fly up to place a wreath of red and white roses around her neck. She directs an uncertain, slightly teary-eyed little smile at Celestial, not entirely understanding how these complete strangers could forgive her but accepting it all the same.) (Pan from them to Sunlight, now standing at a short distance and looking very downcast.) * [Prince Celestial] (from o.s.) "Why so glum, my faithful student?" (Longer shot, framing both.) "Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Hantergolt?" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "That’s just it." (Slow pan across the saddened others and Flame; she continues o.s.) "Just when I learn how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." (Back to the pair.) * [Prince Celestial] "Flame, take a note, please." (Cut to the little guy, standing between Apple Joe and Buttercup with quill and scroll in hand. The two ponies have begun to smile again, and he starts to write.) * [Prince Celestial] (from o.s., dictating) “ 'I, Prince Celestial…' ” (Back to him and Sunlight; zoom out slowly.) “ '…hereby decree that the unicorn Sunlight Glimmer shall take on a new mission for Alquastria.' ” (The others brighten considerably when the camera shifts back to them and pans across the line.) * [Prince Celestial] (from o.s.) “ 'She must continue to study the magic of friendship.' ” (Cut to Sunlight.) “ 'She must report to me her findings from her new home in Trottingville.' ” (The uncomprehending look on said unicorn’s face gives way to a grateful smile as the other five mob her, shouting congratulations.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Oh, thank you, Prince Celestial! I’ll study harder than ever before!" (Cheers all around as confetti and streamers rain down. Dissolve to a long shot of Trottingville and zoom out slightly before Inkie pops up in the foreground. An “iris out” to black begins around him as he speaks, his words directed at the camera.) * [Inkie Pie] "Isn’t this exciting? Are you excited? ’Cause I’m excited, I’ve never been so excited! Well, except for the time that I went—" (Gasp; the “iris out” retracts a bit, then resumes.) "But I mean, really—" (The rest of the sentence is cut off when the transition finishes.) End of episode.